It is known in the prior art to provide an equalization or compensating arrangement between a pressure source and a hydraulic load in which the equalization device is in the form of a pressure balancing device. A pressure balancing device has a disadvantage that it is fully opened when the hydromotor is separated from the pressure agent source. Thus, when the hydromotor is initially connected to the pressure agent source there is a disadvantageous surge of fluid under pressure and the result is a starting jump of the hydromotor because, at the beginning of operation, open paths for the pressure agent must be reduced in their cross section, or possibly closed altogether. An arrangement of this type is shown in German AS No. 1,650,312.